Rainstorm Reflections
Solace Glade ---- :''Though the Solace Woods and deep as they spread across the stretch of the Forest District's untouched terrain, there are places even within that orchestra of life where one can find respite and peace. The area known as the Solace Glade is one of them. :''Though relatively close to the Lomasa Road to the south, the world of politics and civilization is still hidden behind a vast wall of shardwood, river oak, and maple; the boundary of timber flanking this curious clearing on all sides, cutting one off from the Empire beyond the kingdom of nature within. :''The glade itself is a peaceful place dominated by short, downy grasses, bursts of tiny colorful flowers, and a small rocky lagoon to the east of the dell that gurgles with crystal water. A blackened path of earth in the middle of the clearing marks the location of a frequently used site for camp fires, and it is no doubt that location which many Knights spend their time here. :''It is around that campsite that one soon understands why this location is special, for circles around that patch of dark earth stand eight statues at equidistance lengths from each other. One of those statues depicts Emperor Talus Kahar II, shield in hand, with sword pointing towards the ground at his feet. :''The other seven depict what one might assume to be some of the very first Captains of the Emperor's Blades, their armor ornate, beautiful, and from an utterly different period of time. Though their armor is different, and through they are are nameless as they are silent, their devotion to the Empire and her People is no less apparently upon their weather-worn features. :''It is a temperate night. The wind whistles as it blows harshly. It is raining. Lightning flashes in the sky and thunder echoes off in the distance as a fierce storm rages. ---- What a night! Despite the pouring rain and flashing lightning, it seems that not everyone has the good sense to stay inside. A small fire burns low amidst the eight statues in the glade, weak, but providing some light and heat. By it, a small tent carefully erected, and seated underneath, the form of one Duhnen Seamel. In the torrential downpour, with the roll of thunder - a voice may yet come as something of a surprise. Growling, low and amused, a rusty snarl - it asks, "I woul' hae thought y' hae sense enough t' wait fer th' storm t' pass." The form under the tent shifts a bit at that growl, the Seamel's sparsly illuminated face expressing...well, something. It's hard to see, what with the dim lighting, and the otherwise deep shadows of the tent. "It somehow seems much more meaningful this way. And the sound of the rain does help me think. Even if it's somewhat about how wet it is." It's those eyes that give him away, really - the flaming, burning embers that move up through the shadows - call it art, call it a moment of simple obliging theatrics, but the dire-wolf is illuminated with a momentary bright flash from the sky - a bright white light that picks out every quill, every bit of that fur, and the teeth that are stark in its passage. The timing isn't lost on the beast, either - it seems amused, frankly - "I like th' weather like this. Allus likes t' show off." Another few quiet, squelching steps forward - "What d' ye think about when yer nae thinkin' about th' wet, then?" "Well..." A smile flickers across Duhnen's face, much like the dancing firelight, his dark eyes fixed upon the wolf's firey ones. "I don't totally dislike it. And it's avoidable, if I really wished. But that somehow just feels like it'd be cheating." He sticks a hand out of the tent to let the water hit it for a moment, before shaking it off, the brief joviality vanishing as the conversation proceeds. "I think about what it is I'm going to do." "S' supposed t' be th' point, from what I hear." The beast lays down in the rain, heedless of it for now, staring at Dunhen curiously with those burning eyes. "So what are y' goin' t' do?" "It depends on what time frame you're putting the question in," Duhnen points out with a half shrug, leaning backwards to reach his hand behind him, digging about for something, before presenting a strip of some sort of jerky, before offering it. "Explain?" "Jus' curious." The beast stands to lean forward and - with remarkable delicacy, take that bit of meat, settling back to chew and swallow quickly enough that it's likely it didn't do much tasting. But - one is ever polite, at least. Laying down again, it growls out - "Yer th' third person i talked t' here - an' th' other two did nae do much thinkin' t' all. One said 't were 'jus' a thing t' do', th' other said 't were 'quaint'. Ye say y' think - which 't least hae meanin'." "They didn't, hm?" Duhnen replies, arching an eyebrow. He considers that, looking skyward for a moment to sigh. "Not surprising, I suppose, that people miss the point of things. Somewhat worrying though, considering what this is in preparation for." His hands rest on his lap, folding together. "Myself...I wonder if I'm right for this. Not so much from doubting my abilities, but more from what I'll find myself needing to do, as part of my duty. I don't know if I could condemn a man to the Shadow District simply for being marked." "Ye, too, are marked - wi' ye go yerself? Th' law is what 't is." The beast seems curious, there. "My own forced move there, I half think, won't be required. Either by the Knighthood, if it should be offered to me and if I choose to take it, or by the virture of my station," Duhnen answers with nary a blink. "But for any life left in shambles as a result of this, I sting, Kael. I've spoken to many...urged them to come take the mark, all in the name of a better life. But for what? This? Being pushed in the Old City with thieves and peasants out of a call for protection?" He sighs at that, gripping at the legs of his trousers lightly for a moment. "...I have an alternative, that I need to convince the Regent of. It's still terrible, but...it's better than that place. Northreach. I'll push to have them moved to Northreach, instead." "... Mmrf. I hae learned a great deal about law in th' turnin' o' th' seasons." It's speculative, quiet - "I hae learned 'bout respect, 'n what th' law ignores, what 't tries t' see but what 't fails t' touch. I hae watched murderesses get power, 'n good folk get forgot. When I took m' mark, I took 't fer th' wrong reasons - t' be a man, fer once. An' I hae tried t' be one, but 's nae in me.. all fer th' law what men live by." Quiet and softer still, "I hae watched m' mate b' abused n' athreat, m' friends n' pack laughed 't n' forgotten - an' t' stand there, doin' nothin - all fer /law/.. 't burned." A curious question. "When d' ye stand fer right, 'nstead o' law?" "When the Law is no longer supporting the Right," Duhnen answers with a tiny nod at that, looking back down to the fire. "...it's not so simple as that, however. Never really is." He grimaces somewhat at that. "I'm as tied up in the Law as any other in Fastheld. Only more so should this - " A gesture of his hand about the Glade, " - come to pass." A moment of quiet at that, as he thinks. "...do you know the tenents of Knighthood, Kael? Or, at least, what they were when I was a Horseman?" "I ken th' old stories. th' ones m' da told, when I were little." the beast says that oddly carefully - neutrally. "But I hae allus been th' monster, nae th' Knight." Duhnen lifts a fist at that, holding it up in the air for Kael to see. Up lifts his index finger. "Prowess," he speaks, watching the wolf intently. It watches in return, thoughtful and quiet, those flaming eyes nearly unblinking. It even nods, a human expression - though if it truly understands, it may be difficult to tell. "Not simply strengh of arms, but also strength of will. All to be used in the effort of upholding justice and what it stands for. And to not use it for one's own personal gain," Duhnen states with a small nod. Up lifts his middle finger to join his index. "Justice." It considers - "... s' a word a lot o' folks use, but I donnae see much of." That's frank, and quietly honest. The Seamel moves his head very slightly in an agreeing nod. "Indeed. Justice...it's the path of what is right. A 'right' that goes beyond one's own ambitions and desires. A justice that is edged with mercy and humanity, for without the people's best interests, what's the point of it?" Even as he speaks, he seems to ruminate over his own words, tasting them and letting them sink in. Up lifts his ring finger, then. "Loyalty." There's a flash of teeth - but the wolf falls silent, letting the nobleman go on. There's a flash of teeth - but the wolf falls silent, letting the nobleman go on. The Seamel stares at Kael for a moment longer, before retracting the finger. "Speak to me of justice, Kael," he invites. "g' on, first. Then, wi' talk - knowin' half a thing s' nae understandin'." The beast is firm. "I want t' ken all o' it." He nods his head at that, the finger lifting again. "Loyalty. Loyal not just to one's friends and family, but one's way of life, and one's self. Compromising one's loyalty...it must not be done." And.. that strikes a chord with the wolf, in an odd way, something about the set of his head implying that perhaps it hits oddly close to home. Duhnen watches Kael for a moment at that, before nodding again. Up lifts his little finger to join the other three. "Defense. To defend those who depend upon him, and those worthy of his loyalty." "Defend." The beast chuffs.. agreeing. "Courage," continues the would be Knight, his thumb lifting so that he holds the back of his hand out at Kael. "Courage to seek justice. Courage to be loyal. Courage to defend what's right. The courage to seek the truth behind things, despite the fact that doing such can be difficult, risky, and has the potential to cause much loss to one's self." A pause at that, and he continues. "At the same time, it's the ability to recognize that stupidity and pointless sacrifice solves nothing" And then the wolf simply asks, quietly - "So why d' ye nae go t' th' Shadow District wi' th' rest, if 't comes t' it?" Duhnen watches Kael at that, considering the question, before dipping his head slightly. "Such a thought hasn't been ignored. I've been strongly considering it." A swallow, and the fingers draw in again on the hand, leaving just the index still lifted. "Faith." "... faith?" That startles the wolf. "In th' Light - like th' Scourges?" The Seamel shakes his head. "In their beliefs. In themselves. In what they stand for. Even surrounded by despair and sorrow, the Knight must retain hope for a better tomorrow. That they /can/ make a difference." "The next..." Duhnen continues, middle finger lifting again. "Humility. To see the value in others, and their contribution and aid. To realize that all need help, sometimes, and that seeking such does not make one weak. As well as realizing that one can always stumble and walk off course, and to have the wisdom to know if such a thing has happened and right it." "... Kallyn.." The beast murmers that, thoughtfully.. then simply returns to listening, ever more intent. "Generosity," Duhnen continues, not questioning the mention of the young mage's name. "Being generous counters the possible drive one may have to fall to gluttony and needless self gain, as far as one's resources are able to allow them to be." "... gluttony?" It's an odd question - "Y' mean eatin' a lot - I guess 't makes sense?" "It could easily mean other things as well. Any excess would be the same," Duhnen explains with a shrug. "Not simply food, though that's probably what most often comes immediately to mind." "Oh. So - anythin', really - " The wolf chuffs, in comprehension. "'t makes sense." Duhnen half shrugs at that and smiles faintly into the flickering firelight, even as the storm begins to slow. "Nobility," he adds with a lift of his ring finger again. "More so in the noble spirit and character. The act of reaching for the ideal, even though the ideal is unable to be reached. It strengthens one's character, as well as inspires others. It can bring hope when there's very little to be found." Again, that momentary flash of teeth - but to that, the beast says nothing. Finally, Duhnen lowers his fingers and considers the wolf for a moment. "Now...your thoughts, that made you bare your teeth at me twice so, if you would." A hint of a smile at that. "... 't sounds pretty. woul' follow a man what coul' do all o' that - but I hae seen no justice, hae seen n' any nobility, nae where 't matters, as y' say." Serious and quiet, that - "But y' said nothin' about law, either." "As I said...these are ideals. What one should strive for. And which are often impossible to reach. For any man to live fully to these? Well...I'd like to meet the author who penned him," Duhnen answers with a half shrug. "... what 's Norran, 'n all that?" That question seems.. important to him, somehow. The Seamel's eyes lower to the fire in thought at that, considering it. "...was he the one who simply said it was 'something to do'?" he asks, instead. "Sort o', aye." The beast allows - still watching Duhnen - "I told 'm 'e were like me. Th' first t' bear a symbol, 'n a name - an' 'e coul' decide a great deal about what 't woul' become. Tol' him nae t' make th' same mistake I did - 'n 'e laughed. Said 't were nae anythin' more 'n what 'e hae done before, said 't were like breathin'." "There were Knights in the past," Duhnen shrugs slightly at that, gesturing about. "They were simply called the Imperial Horsemen, then. What it should be has long been decided, and written many a time. I still hold the history of the Order in a tome at Jade Gardens, should you wish to hear more of them at some point." "woul' like 't see. But I remember th' old stories - th' ones o' betrayal, n' men usin' station fer nothin' but th' own gain." THe beast growls. "An' I cannae help but figure.. maybe th' stories were nae jus' stories." "At one point, the Imperial Horsemen were culled," Duhnen replies to Kael with a small nod. "They were laden with many who had forgotten what they should have strove for, and sunk into the things that the tenents warned specifically about. They weren't happy when they suddenly found themselves ousted." The beast mulls all of that over... "so what wi' /ye/ do?" "Push to have this order repealed. If that doesn't work...then push to have them allowed to go to Northreach instead of the Shadow District. If that doesn't work, push to form a protected and walled Freehold within one of the many empty places of the Shadow district. Walled and guarded, specifically to protect those displaced mages from the rest of the predators of the old city." He tips his head. "Duchess Nillu and I would both work to make this happen. To fund construction and such, though even that brings it's own troubles. Such as supplying it and the rest." A rub at the bridge of his nose. "Lastly...go myself." "Then y' sound, Duhnen, like y' got a sense o' it." The beast stands, moving forward to nose at the mage-noble - "M' nae one t' judge ye - m' jus' th' beast 'n all th' old stories." That's wry, even joking. "But m' yer friend. 'n I hae faith in ye." He seems amused by that bump of the wolf's nose, even reaching up to cuff lightly and gently push at his head. "You're not such a beast," Duhnen notes with a chuckle. "Least I certainly don't see you as such." "Y' hae afore." There's a mock growl, there - a fanning of the tail that's far more friendly than it ever could be threatening. Looking down at Duhnen, it points out - "M' better 'n four legs 'n two. S' enough. S' all I ken - but I donnae mind. I prefer bein' what i am." Softly - "Y' carry a lot o' worry n' work. But donnae forget s' more 'n jus' Sahna what woul' help ye, given half th' chance." A pause, then - "M' meian 's in th' Refuge, 'long wi' a couple others. Th' walls cannae keep m' out, but them.. 't may be a bit afore th' kin find a way back." "I heard of the portal," Duhnen replies with a small nod at that, considering. "...I hope things are well for them there. I'd not want to push them out of Fastheld, entirely, but if they have greater opportunities there than here..." He thinks for a moment, before sighing. "'tis, so far. Wi' tell ye 'f sommat goes wrong fer 'em there." The wolf paces. "... y' ne'er did say." "Never did say what?" Duhnen settles back again and considers the druid. "... when d' ye choose... 'tween Right 'n Law?" Those burning eyes fix on the noble. "How d' ye ken when t' fight, 'n when t' let 't go?" Duhnen stares up at Kael, considering. "It's my desire and need to make sure that Right and Law are both of the same. Law should support Right. It's just how it should be. And...I don't know, Kael. Not yet. Not when to stop fighting." "... I donnae ken how t' start." The wolf heaves a sigh, then looks up to the slowing rain. "Wi' nae be dry, but 't least wi' nae be wetter fer ye. Wi' be a good Knight, Duhnen." "And will be a good night," Duhnen adds with a small smile. "Have a good run." "Light keep ye, m' friend. An' try t' stay dry." With that, the wolf is on, heading deeper into the glade at a lope, then a run as the night swallows him. Category:Logs